


What it Means to be Immortal || Book Two: The Whoniverse

by Nebulas_Galaxy



Series: What it Means to be Immortal [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Comfort, Family Feels, Fluff, Humor, Multi, future tags to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 15:18:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15952031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebulas_Galaxy/pseuds/Nebulas_Galaxy
Summary: Book Two of the series "What it Means to be Immortal"Takes place in the past, before Book One: The MCU.Bella is a mysterious girl with a friend, who is a Demon, trapped in her Scythe. They land in the Whoniverse, where they meet The Doctor.





	What it Means to be Immortal || Book Two: The Whoniverse

**Author's Note:**

> So this is Book Two of the series "What it Means to be Immortal". The first few chapters will take place before Book One: The MCU. If you want to read Book One, go to the link below: 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/15743400/chapters/36607497
> 
> If you're not a Marvel fan, then you can choose not to read it, but in some later chapters of the Book (which will take place during or after the MCU), you might want to read the Book One, if you want to understand some of the references.
> 
> I may not be active on updating or adding chapters to this Book, since I am currently focusing on Book One, but I will be adding as much chapters to this Book as best I can.
> 
> Enjoy reader :)

 

Amy and The Doctor were running, again. A mob of aliens were chasing them and the only solution was to, of course, run. The sea of trees parted as they sprinted towards the Blue Box, the dry leaves and twigs crunching beneath their feet. They ran inside the TARDIS, shutting the door behind them. The Doctor put up the shields and rummaged through a box of gadgets and scraps, hopefully finding something that could help them with their sticky situation. The sounds of the aliens became closer, then banging on the doors could be heard.

 

“Don’t worry, they can’t go in,” he said calmly like they weren’t in danger. Amy had her doubts, but hey, it’s the TARDIS, they’ll be safe as long as they were in there.

 

Suddenly, the sounds had stopped, but whimpers were only heard from the other side of the doors. _Odd._ The Doctor and Amy thought. The Doctor abandoned the box and returned to the console, checking the camera footage from outside the TARDIS. The aliens were on the floor, _dead._

_This is very odd._

 

Another thing that was odd, was that a girl was seen standing above the corpses. Her long dark hair flowed in the wind, along with her big shirt, that had green alien blood splattered all over it. The same went with her denim shorts and her boots. She was holding a long metal stick, with a long blade that stuck out at the far end of it. It looked like a scythe, something that farmers would’ve be using. She suddenly collapsed on the floor, among the corpses, unconscious. The Doctor quickly rushed out and brought the girl inside. Amy looked at her for a moment. She looked like a primary schooler, around the age of 7.   
  
_This was getting very odd._

* * *

 

 

Bella woke up in a dim lighted room. She couldn't see that much, but she knew she was somewhere else. She sat up, scanning the room. It was quiet, and empty. A whirring noise of a machine was heard outside, but the fully closed doors made sure that it wasn't too loud. She continued to look around the room, and spotter her scythe, leaning against the wall.   
  
“Kaleb,” she called out. A shadowy figure appeared on the blade of the weapon, searching for his friend. “Bella are you alright?” He asked, worried. The immortal nodded, her head still aching. She didn’t know where she was or what happened, but she knew that they weren’t home. This was a different universe, which meant…

 

“The portal worked,” Bella exclaimed but kept her tone down so no one could hear the conversation. Kaleb shared the same delight as her, but there was one problem though.

 

They didn’t know how to get back home.

 

Bella decided to leave the room with Kaleb and navigated the halls to find a way out. It was like a maze filled with weird rooms and dead ends. Finally, they found a room that seemed to have an exit door. As they walked in the room, they were greeted with a male British voice behind them.

 

“Did you sleep well?”

 

Bella quickly turned around, pointing her weapon at the man behind her. He looked like he was in his twenties, quite a handsome face, big nose and big chin (pfft). He had long hair with a fringe covering his right forehead, and he looked like he was dressed as a teacher (Bella assumed science, considering the bow-tie, but she had never attended school so she wouldn't really know). He stepped back a bit, making sure he doesn't get cut by the blade.

 

“I won’t hurt you,” he assured Bella “you can put the weapon down.”

 

He gestured the weapon to be down, away from his throat. Bella kept her distance, gripping onto her scythe, looking around the room. It was much brighter than the room she woke up in.

 

“Welcome to the TARDIS,” he greeted enthusiastically. Bella tilted her head in confusion, which was an unsurprising thing for the man. “It stands for Time and Relative Dimensions in Space,” He answered again, maintaining the the enthusiasm in his voice “I’m the Doctor,” he reached out his hand for a shake. Bella timidly reached and shook his hand. It was firm, but also enthusiastic, like himself. _He seems friendly_. Bella thought to herself.

 

“Did you sleep well?” the Doctor asked again. Bella gave him a nod, and he smiled brightly.

 

“That’s good,”

 

_Man this guy is adorable. Like a child._

“Is she awake Doctor,” a female Scottish accent echoed into the room. A ginger, young lady walked in the room, presumably to be Scottish, just by hearing the accent.

 

“Yep, and she looks fine,” The Doctor answered brightly. “This Amy, a friend of mine,” he introduced Bella to the woman. Amy smiled sweetly and politely waved at her. Bella returned the gesture.

 

“Are you feeling well?” Amy asked. Bella nodded again, this time more confident.

 

“Do you know where your parents are?” she asked. Bella shook her head, and this time spoke. “I don’t have any parents,” The mood quickly died down in the room. It surprised the two that she didn't sound sad. Her tone was just normal.   
  
“Do you remember anything after you fell unconscious?” The Doctor asked. Bella tried to remember what happened.

 

…

 

_Bella and Kaleb fell out of the blue glowing portal, landing on dry leaves and twigs. Her head was pounding her she slowly regained her balance. She stood up and observed her surroundings and was greeted with the autumn forest. The trees were silently rustling in the breeze and the sound of the dry leaves and twigs crunching filled the crisp air. It was odd that no sound of birds chirping could be hear. It was a forest, yet no sound of wild life. Bella looked up at the blue sky, only to realize that it wasn't blue, but bright red. Bella picked up her demon-possessed scythe and walked around the area. It was peaceful and calm. Bella enjoyed it, though, it ended so quickly. Sounds were heard in the distance, and Bella went to check out what the fuss was about. She spotted two people, a man and a woman, though she couldn't tell what their appearance was. They were running from alien-like creatures, and the two people ran into a Blue Police Box. It was weird to see a Police Box in the middle of the forest. The last time Bella saw one was in a history book about London. The creatures were now beating the box, and Bella’s first instinct was to save the two people hiding in the box. She leapt onto the group of aliens and attacked them with her scythe. They were all easily defeated within a couple of minutes, though she was now covered in their green blood. The pounding in her head increased and she then blacked out._

…

 

“That’s all I can remember,” Bella finished.

 

The Doctor and Amy were amazed that she managed to take down 7 aliens in a few minutes. Though Bella said that she came with another person. The Doctor and Amy didn’t anyone else with Bella, but only her scythe. The Doctor came into speculation that her weapon was called Kaleb, because he knew that there some people who name their weapons or vehicles or any other object of affection.

 

“Is the man and the woman alright?” Bella asked. The Doctor and Amy looked at each other and looked back at Bella.   
  
“You saved our lives,” Amy said, thanking her for her act of bravery. Bella tried to process what Amy was trying to say to her. They were the man and the woman that Bella saved. That Police Box they entered in… was the TARDIS? Bella looked around the room again in complete amazement. Bella opened her mouth to say something, but the Doctor cut her off.

 

“Yes I know, it’s bigger in the inside than it is on the outside,” The Doctor heard it way too many times to memorize the famous line that his new-comer companions kept say.

 

Bella had a moment to admire the technology that this man had, but her moment was replaced with the problem that Kaleb and her had.

 

“We can’t get home,” she spoke out, in a worried tone, “Me and my friend are not of this universe.”

 

The Doctor got confused. “Universe?”

 

Bella took a deep breath, getting ready to explain everything to The Doctor and Amy, since they now gained her trust (Though it was easy to erase their memory of her if they lose that trust).

 

“My name is Bella, and this is my friend, Kaleb,” she pointed at her scythe as she introduced themselves. “We aren’t from this universe, but from a different universe. I believed that there were other universes, different from our own, which were called Parallel Universe, or Alternative Universes/realities. We found a spell which gave the user the ability to travel from universe to universe. Me and Kaleb tested it out, and it worked, though the problem is that we don’t have the book that the spell was written in. We had it in a bag that we brought with us, but somehow, we lost the bag. I suspected that I must’ve dropped outside during our landing.” Bella took a deep breath as she finished her sentence, hoping that the Doctor and Amy would be able to process all of that. They both looked equally confused as each other.  

 

“So you have to leave the TARDIS, to find your spell book outside?” the Doctor asked. Bella nodded. It was all so much to process, but the Doctor and Amy finally understood, and allowed her to leave, but Amy insisted that she looked after her while she was outside the TARDIS. Who knows what dangers lurked outside.

 

* * *

 

 

“It’s not here!” Bella cried out in shock. Bella, Kaleb, Amy and the Doctor look everywhere, but the bag was nowhere to be found. After a round of 50 minutes of searching, the Doctor said that there was a town nearby.

 

“Maybe we could ask the locals if they have seen it,”

 

The group went into the small town and asked if they have seen the bag that had the spell book in it, but it was no use. No one had seen the bag. Bella started to lose hope that they couldn't return home, but with Kaleb’s unsuspected optimism, they continued to search for the bag. Amy and the Doctor helped too, which made Bella much happier. Something then caught the Doctor’s eye. It was a big, think, plain leather book that read ‘Book of Spells, Magic and the Universe’. Bella and Amy found the Doctor and ran up to him to ask if he had any luck finding it. Turns out, he did. Bella and Kaleb saw the book that they were looking for. But there was another problem. It was being sold in the market.

 

 _Great. Just great._ Bella sarcastically said in her mind.

 

Amy looked at the price and couldn't believe how expensive it was. It was over 8 Million Credits. This was outrageous.

 

The group walked up to the stall that had the book, and the Doctor called for the “Owner”.

 

“Hello young man, how can I help you?” The old man asked, holding up a toothy grin.

 

“I would like to ask you something,” The Doctor said, “where did you get this book?” He asked, pointing to the book.   
  
“Oh, my niece gave it to me to sell,” the man lied, “she didn't need it anymore,”

 

Bella could see through the man’s lies and interrupted the conversation.   
  
“That book is mine,” Bella objected angrily. “I accidently left it inside my bag in the woods.”

 

The man started to grow suspicious. “That’s impossible, my niece gave it to me,”

 

“Oh yeah?” Bella scoffed at the answer. “Is your niece’s name ‘Pablo Bain’?”

 

The man’s eye’s grew wide in shock. “Check the name inside,” Bella smugly said.

 

The old man opened the book inside and on the first page, it read:

 

“This book belongs to: Pablo Bain”

 

The man started to go all sweaty and his heart started to pound.

 

“I would like my book, and my bag please,” Bella asked kindly, with a hint of annoyance.

 

“How do I know that this is yo-” Bella interrupted his sentence as she quickly snatched the book from and and jumped over the counter to get her bag which was hanging at the back. She quickly put the book in the bag and slung it around her torso. The Man tried to grab her but she dodged his hands.

  
“Idiot,” Bella cursed out as she glared at him with soulless.

 

 She ran towards the Doctor and Amy, grabbed their arms and raced out of the crowd. Their whole bodies flew as she rode her scythe, which was flying up in the air at high speed, flying to the TARDIS.

 

As they landed, Bella and Kaleb leaped and cried tears of joy. The Doctor and Amy took slow and big breaths, recovering from how quick that scene escalated. “You’re insane,” Amy shouted out. Bella turned to look at Amy, and just gave her a smile. “Yup,” she simply replied.

 

The Doctor looked at Bella, and walked towards her. She looked up at the tall man, and he looked down at her. He gave her a smile and said, “That was amazing!” The two smiled and laughed, sharing the same craziness, which completely weirded out Amy.

 

“You know what,” Bella said as the laughter died down, “I decided to go on an adventure with you guys,” The Doctor smiled and openly agreed to the decision.

 

 _Now we have two mad people_ , Amy thought, but she was ready to continue the adventure with the two new members of their crew. The question in her head still remained. _Who was this girl?_


End file.
